A mobile industry processor interface (MIPI) is widely applied to mobile communications devices, and a standard of an interface with lower power consumption and higher transmission efficiency is provided. According to different transmission requirements for an MIPI interface, an MIPI clock frequency needs to meet different requirements. For example, when the MIPI is used on a liquid crystal display (LCD), the MIPI clock frequency needs to be greater than a specific frequency, so as to meet a requirement of an LCD update rate.
As operating frequency bands of a current communications device increase, an MIPI clock frequency causes interference to a communication radio frequency in an actual communication process, and consequently, communication receiver sensitivity decreases. To avoid such interference, after the communications device is switched on, during initialization of an MIPI module, the MIPI module selects, by means of screening according to a current radio frequency band used by the communications device, a clock frequency causing minimum interference to the radio frequency band from MIPI clock frequencies that can meet a requirement of the device, and configures the frequency in an MIPI hardware register as a static value, so as to complete configuration of the MIPI clock frequency.
A communication environment in which a mobile communications device is located may change, and therefore, a radio frequency band of the device also changes, so as to match the communication environment in which the device is located. Therefore, an originally configured MIPI clock frequency causing no interference to the radio frequency band may cause interference to a changed radio frequency band, thereby affecting communication quality of the communications device.